


Phantoms of Past

by koichi



Series: Tensemi week 2k17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, They're second year, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: The Shiratorizawa passed to the Nationals in that year and after the last match all team got a free day. It was hard to them to have free days, since the couch hardly gave them one.Tensemi week day 2: Bullying





	

The Shiratorizawa passed to the Nationals in that year and after the last match all team got a free day. It was hard to them to have free days, since the couch hardly gave them one. But they won, they're going to Tokyo and they're going to play and win. But before anything they deserved a rest.

So, Tendou thought with himself, how could be it the best way to enjoy a free day? Easy question, the best way would be to spend the day outside and there was a park next to the school. There were trees, fresh air, space to play, and people to interact with. All he needs. And who would he take with him to enjoy it? Semi Eita of course. The setter had passed for a bad time since a new setter came for the team. They had a good relationship because they were setters, but something was very wrong between them. Semi had always said that it was because the other one was pretty sassy. Anyway, today was a free day so they wouldn’t worry about training, their kouhais or classes; they would just enjoy a wonderful day.

Tendou went to Semi's room and forced him to go to the park. Semi didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay at his room and sleep more. How dared him? It was a beautiful day outside and his boyfriend would rather hide in his room? No way. Semi would go and enjoy the day with him. After a long talk, Tendou convinced him to go. Well, but nothing was free so the middle blocker would have to buy lunch for his boyfriend later. But Tendou was ok with this, since He convinced Semi to go.

They walked to the park and when they arrived there they saw so many people; it looked like they weren't the only ones with that idea of spending the day at the park. Even so they walked there, watching the people around them, listening to the little birds, feeling the breeze. It was a really nice day.

They were still walking when they found a place with various sport courts. Basketball, soccer and, of course, volleyball. Tendou started feeling so excited seeing them, and he wanted to join them. It's hard when you like to play and you want to do it even if it's your day off.

"Look, Eita, they are playing!" Tendou said so cheerfully, holding Semi's hand and shaking it.

"And?" Semi looked at the same direction, finding the other people playing.

"We have to join them." Tendou concluded, as if that was obvious.  
"Ohh no." Semi disagreed. "You didn't wake me up early at our free day to play with strangers in a park."

"C'mon, it will be fun."

"You know what would be fun? Kill you."

"Don't be so rude." Tendou said, trying calm down his boyfriend. "It's going to be a different kind of training."

"If you want to go fine, but I'm not playing too."

"You will, I know you love to play."

Tendou dragged Semi to the court, trying convince him to play too. Semi was very stressed because of the matches, the new kouhai, the other teammates who didn't listen to him; a different match with different people could help and Semi would love to play volleyball again. It was a pity he didn’t agree and complained about his boyfriend decision.

They approached the court. The people at the court were resting a bit, some of them drinking water and others Just waiting for the next match. That was the perfect moment to ask if he and Semi could join the teams.

When they got close, Tendou could finally see who those people were. He recognized most of them; He played and studied with them. Before he came to Shiratorizawa, the place that accepted him and accepted his way of playing, he passed through the worst year of his life with those people who didn't understand him. If he remembered right those guys really disliked him, they said so many times how much he disturbed the matches, how creepy he was, how much he should disappear and never come back.

Meet those people was like came back to a nightmare. Tendou thought had surpassed that bad feeling, that rejection and that negativity, but no, they were still there and now Tendou remembered how horrible some people could be.

"Hey, can we join in the next?" Semi asked.

"You can join us." One of the guys said looking at Semi. "But he can’t." This time he was looking at Tendou. Oh no, he recognized him.

Semi just turned his face to look at Tendou, questioning him what is happening there. Tendou didn’t had any idea in how explain to Semi what's going on, not without having to explain some details that the middle blocker wants to forget.

"Let's go, Eita." Tendou believed that the best way to get out of it was forget the game.

Tendou touched his boyfriend’s hand and tried to pull him out of there, but Semi didn’t look like he will let it go.

"What is going on?" Semi asked confused, of course. That definitely wasn’t a posture which his boyfriend normally had.

"We don't like playing with him." The other boy answered Semi's question. "It is never fun when the monster plays."

So this was it, now Semi would understand what is happening there. Those guys really disliked Tendou and he would never play with them again. For all his middle school he felt bad about the way they acted him. They were cruel and said a lot of shit, making him feel bad and wrong. Tendou hated them all. For so many years he pretended he was ok, he hid his feelings from anyone so they couldn’t know how it affected him. He said to himself it didn't matter, that he wasn't a monster after all. The words could hurts and the acts too, he knew this better than anyone. It was hard. See them again just brought back those melancholy memories.

Tendou should had listened Semi, they should had looked for another thing to do, they should had enjoyed their free day sleeping until late or just staying on bed. Next time he would listen to Semi, he promised.

Tendou forced Semi to forget about it and go away, he was really feeling bad for staying, but Semi didn’t want to go. The setter freed his hand and approached the other guy; he looked so intimidating, like when he finished talking with the new kouhai. Tendou never liked when Semi was in that mood.

"What did you call him?" Semi asked angrily.

"Why? Do you intend to defend him?" Other guy ask. That looked bad, the guy definitely didn’t know with whom he was talking.

"He doesn’t need to be defend. He is the best middle blocker ever and you know it, right?" Semi started, and the other guy took a step back. "Of course you know. It's a shame that I can't say the same about you. If you can't spike a toss and pass through his block so don’t you open your mouth to call him that way." Semi walked back to Tendou's side. "And this is our difference. We're good enough to play at the national and you still play in a park's court, asshole."

It was Semi who pulled Tendou this time and they got out of there. Tendou was shocked; anyone had never defended him before or stayed on his side, that was new. And he felt a warmth on his chest, it was a good sensation. He never felt so happy than now. It was only when they were far away from the court that Tendou went back to normal.

"Thanks, Eita." He whispered, loud enough for the setter heard.

"ou used to play with those guys?" Semi asked and didn't need an answer. "They're jerks."

"I know, right?" Tendou agreed, he was so happy that Semi did that. "I just don't know how I survived all this time without you."

"Me neither." And both laughed.

For the rest of day they didn't come back there. They found another way to pass their free day and it didn’t include play or stay on the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Post fic via iPhone is a mistake


End file.
